Agents for imparting hydrophobic properties, especially to glass surfaces, which comprise isopropanol, water and a reaction product of a hydroxy-terminated, basic nitrogen-containing organopolysiloxane with organic and inorganic acids, are described in British Patent 1,199,501 (Boeing Co.). The preparation of polyaminoalkyl-substituted organopolysiloxanes and their reaction with acids to form the corresponding salts and their use as agents for rendering textiles hydrophobic are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,355,424 (Dow Corning Corp.). Furthermore, the use of specially modified aminosiloxanes and their salts as an anti-icing protective coating for articles is disclosed in German Auslegeschrift (German Published Specification) 1 271 865. Compositions which comprise (1) a mixture and/or reaction product of (A) a salt of an organopolysiloxane containing at least one amino group as well as at least one reactive group --OX, where X represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl radical or an alkoxyalkyl radical, with (B) an organosilicon compound which has at least two reactive groups --OX and is soluble in a water-soluble solvent and (2) a water-soluble solvent are described in European Published Specification 186 265 A (Dow Corning Ltd.; published on Jul. 2, 1986 ) and European Published Specification 68 671 A (Dow Corning Ltd.; published on Jan. 5, 1983). In addition, compositions which comprise (A) a salt of a water-soluble organic or inorganic acid and aminosiloxane, optionally (B) aminosiloxane and also, optionally, water-insoluble organic solvent free from halogen atoms, are disclosed in DE 3 447 636 A (Wacker-Chemie GmbH: published on Jul. 3, 1986) and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,551 (published on Apr. 28, 1987), in which these compositions are essentially free from water soluble solvents or octanols. These compositions and their dilutions with water are used as impregnating agents, and in particular as agents for imparting hydrophobic properties, however, the aqueous dilutions do not have sufficient active compound stability.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an organopolysiloxane composition which is dilutable with water in all proportions. Another object of the present invention is to provide a water-dilutable organopolysiloxane composition which is clear to slightly opaque. Still another object of the present invention is to provide an organopolysiloxane composition containing water which is very stable and exhibits no phase separation. A further object of the present invention is to provide a water-dilutable organopolysiloxane composition which imparts water repellent properties to various substrates. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a process for preparing a water-dilutable organopolysiloxane composition.